callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Fidel Castro
For christs sake It isnt leaked footage, F1ST4cuffs the machinima respawn director got the game early and posted this. Calm down. A Lonely Nomad 20:24, October 31, 2010 (UTC) it was not leaked. Treyarch reported that a new hidden footahge trailer would be released today. This is it. calm down and stop deleting posts it is not leaked I can promise you. Treyarch is fully aware, especially since it is everywhere on the Internet now. Dude Sign your posts and if it wasnt leaked, why was it deleted? and the new video is going to be shown at the football game tonight.Qw3rty! 20:36, October 31, 2010 (UTC) I don't know why it was deleted. If you search it up it was taken from an article in the UK which the video also comes from. This video was released yesterday in the UK then put on youtube, viewable to the world. It is not leaked.BTW this page is looking nice now. User:Burnem55 20:44, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Kotaku did a freaking article on it... I'm pretty sure once a major publication like that starts releasing info rather than some wannabe 17-year old hacker, it isn't much of a leak anymore, amirite? http://kotaku.com/5677841/you-wont-believe-who-is-killing-zombies-in-call-of-duty-black-ops When it says "Bring down Castro with one round of bullets", does that mean kill or neutralize? Lucario of the Gods (talk 17:12, November 1, 2010 (UTC) :To quote the article on kotaku: ::Leaked videos''' of Call of Duty: Black Ops in action seem to show the solution as well as a terrific hook for the shooter's post-game zombie survival mode. This time around, instead of fighting off Nazi zombies as some nameless soldiers, you can take on the roles of John F. Kennedy, Richard Nixon, Robert McNamara or Fidel Castro as they fight to hold off the hordes in the Pentagon.'' :It is leaked, and therefore cannot be added, under COD:LEAK. [[User:Eltomo85|'Eltomo85']] talk 17:19, November 1, 2010 (UTC) : IT was deleted cuz it showed the ending to black ops and they thought it would ruin the game so they deleted the videos tht had the ending and kept the ones tht has only the dead ops mode XXn0sc0p3r748Xx Clearing It Up This page is staying. It is in various publications and the list of achievements. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|'''''Doc.Richtofen]] ([[User talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Talk']]|''' ) 17:32, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Ok listen up, I created this page for people to have knowledge about an upcoming character. I only had TRUE info. Fidel is part of zombies, it is not leaked. Infinity Ward has commented on Black ops, which is part of the same company as Treyarch, they are bothy parts of Activision. It is the new UK trailer for the halloween release. It is not leaked and I am putting that up again and please do not delete it. User:Burnem55 11:55 November 1st 2010 :It is most certainly leaked. Put it up again and I will remove it. --Callofduty4 19:06, November 1, 2010 (UTC) : :Burnem55, there wasn't a Halloween advert or trailer. Don't fabricate sources, mkai? 16:32, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Controversy "A U.S.-developed video game that lets players try to kill Cuban revolutionary leader Fidel Castro sparked an angry reaction from Cuba on Wednesday, the latest charge in the long history of bitter U.S.-Cuba ties." - News 15:30, November 11, 2010 (UTC). can't blame 'em. We should be more careful,but games shouldn't sour up nation's relation as a war started cause of a game is just I'm sorry but I'm just gonna have to say thats pretty fucked up for people to die like that.[[User:Helljumper141|'''Helljumper]] (Orbital Drop Shock Troopers) 03:52, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Call of Duty 4, Modern Warfare 2 and Black Ops are the games with the nationalistic way. Always Russians are the bad guys, huh... They are normal people like British, Americans and others! Communists, African Americans, Muslims, Christians...We ALL are brothers! Toad2nd 20:36, November 27, 2010 (UTC) i didn't understander what the hell helljumper wrote 18:53, December 4, 2010 (UTC) butthead4 This is a little pointless, the Cubans should get in line. Right behind the Russians, Germans, Japanese, and I think that there's probably a few countries who aren't necessary happy with the CoD series. They get some satisfaction though. 1: they are a multiplayer faction (Unlike the SAS) and 2: the British are behind them in the queue of pissed-off-edness. I just noticed. This dude sounds like Reyes from Red Dead Redemption (the Mexican rebel leader). YuriKaslov 00:19, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Nope, different voice actors. Reyes was voiced by Josh Segarra. Castro was voiced by Gustavo Rex and Marion Correa. I'm guessing one for campaign and one for zombies. -- On that note, one of the random rebels in Operation 40 is sometimes called Reyes. Reference, anyone? Sgt. S.S. 18:34, January 1, 2011 (UTC)